The Light in the Darkness
by PoisonKing The HedgeHog
Summary: Wizard and Archmage Rorek, alongside the Dread Dragon Malchior, have been training Raven and Kyd Wykkyd in the event of the upcoming fateful day that was foretold. But will it be enough? SEQUEL TO "Even Villains Have Honor".


**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome back to my story! Last time we spoke, you guys have finished reading 'Even Villains have Honor'. If you haven't read it, you should go read it right now, you won't be able to make any sense of the story going forward here if you haven't read it's predecessor. Just so you know, this takes please some time after the first story ended. About three years to be exact. I am not going to spoil the ending of the first story for those who have no read it, but this is a spoiler alert to everyone right now: If you haven't read the first story, prepare to get confused.**

 **Now, this is obviously going to be a Kyd/Raven fic, continuing off the first story.**

 **I also want to thank Zero-Tails Jinchuriki for being a good sport and helping me with my story, he really is the kind of guy you can count on! Without further ado, we shall now start!**

 **I do not own Teen Titans, or Any of the references I will be making in this story. However, I do own my OCs.**

"Again!" An authoritative voice rang out over the blank white void, aimed at the two fighters sparring in the middle of the place. The one in a dark cowl scowled, his pure red eyes looking up at his master.

 ** _'We've been going at this for over a month! Can't we get a br-'_** Kyd Wykkyd began, his body shaking as he was barely able to stand. Rorek, his master, whipped his white bangs out of his line of sight and glared down at the demon, a powerful aura radiating off him in a threatening manner.

"Are you challenging my order, boy?"

 ** _'...No sir.'_** Kyd sighed and turned back to his opponent, who was giving him a slight smirk. Raven had been training along with him since she had come with Rorek and Kyd, even when her pregnancy was discovered. It was only after the 4th month of the child-bearing was she deemed unfit to continue.

"Well?" Raven got into a defensive stance, her hands glowing stripes of black and white, a testament to the new power she had received under Rorek's tutelage. Kyd growled in response and closed his eyes, allowing his demonic side take over. His body became a black silhouette, melting around them. The white landscape soon darkened around the both of them as a sort of shadowy bubble engulfed them.

Thanks to Rorek's teaching, Kyd no longer needed to use his acquired Un-Holy blade to darken his surroundings, now using his demonic essence to spread and warp the field. Likewise, Raven had taken control of her inner-turmoil and channeled her power into a narrow slit within her, magnifying the capacity of her blasts and spells. While much of it was in part due to Rorek's teachings, the other was due to her child birth. Giving birth to Aza-Wrath (Kyd named her when Raven was passed out, shocker.) had been a turning point in Raven's life. Sure, she loved Kyd Wykkyd with all her heart, but there was something about having an offspring of her own that really drove home the feelings from the heart one could have for another. It could be a mother's intuition, but that was their child.

As the two fighters slowly circled each other, trying to pinpoint a weak spot, said child came bounding in near Rorek, atop a striding purple dragon. Malchior of Nor, the First Beast and Confidant of Asgeroth and Wykkyd, playfully swung his tail around at the amusement of the two-year old, who had been perched at the base of back and enjoying the swaying motion. **"So... You are letting them go at it again?"** He spoke to Rorek, who's eyes haven't left the two.

"They must be ready for the oncoming war." Rorek replied. It was still slightly awkward for both the Anointed Archmage and the Dread Dragon to have a civil conversation, especially since what had happened between them years ago.

 **"I know you have a stick up your ass, but there is no need to be so hard on them. They are still children."** Malchior tried reasoning with him, though the wizard would have none of it.

"They are adults now, at least in the legal sense. They also have a child together. I wouldn't count them on children."

 **"We are both tens of thousands of years old, Rorek. I don't know if you know this, but that's quite a bit older than their measly 19. They do not have our experience to go through such rigorous training at a young age."**

"The coming war has no bias towards age. You know as well as I do the dangers of Nephillim. Do you really want to halt the universe's only hope all because you don't want to see these young people actually work for a goal?"

Malchior stopped his tail from swinging, much to the discomfort of Aza-Wrath. **"If you work them to death, there won't be any hope at all."**

"Pipe down, you overgrown lizard, they are about to begin."

 **"Overgrown lizard? Don't make me stoop down to your level, because I am going to whoop the everlasting shit out of you-"**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Malchior tore his eyes away from Rorek to look at the source of the blast, namely Raven's magical fist hitting the ground and causing a crater.

 ** _'You hit like an old lady.'_** Kyd telepathed to her with a smirk as he weaved out of the way, holding a hand out. **_'Maka sebaku!'_**

An arc of black lightening shot out of his hand, quickly forming into a solid sphere before slamming into Raven's side. As if on cue, the ball went through and phased through her as though she weren't there. Widening his eyes, Kyd immediately turned and put his hands up, barely managing to parry a kick a teleporting Raven sent to his head. Jumping back to keep space between them, he landed in the spot where her body double was, which had conveniently vanished.

"An old lady that's kicking your ass." Raven gave a lopsided grin, much to the chagrin of Kyd. He loved her to death, but there were times like now where he really wanted to kick her face in. Whipping up his keep, Kyd gave her a glare.

 ** _'Let me show you how teleporting really works.'_** The shadows that had surrounded them in the orb darkened to a near pitch black as vanished into his cape. An eerie silence could be heard as Raven twirled around repeatedly, her guard up as she kept her senses about. A punch to the left hind leg caused her to wince before delivering a roundhouse kick, hitting only air. Another hit got her in the back of the neck. It wasn't hard, though it was aggravating. Raven stumbled around, her own demonic tendrils dancing around the darkness, though she was unable to cut through to find him. There was another hit to her waist, then another to her chest which was followed by a short, teasing grab.

Raven growled out in rage as she kept getting hit without being able to catch her attacker. The forehead, the chin, the toes, her shoulder, the lower back, and various other parts got hit in small intervals with not much force behind them. What angered her was not the pain she was getting, but the message. He could have taken her down at any time. "ENOUGH!" She yelled out before levitating in the air, pulling her arms and legs in.

"RRAAAGGHHH!" She screamed out as she flared out her limbs, with an extremely potent energy wave rolling off her body, catching a surprised Kyd off guard and knocking him out of the shadowy orb. The orb dissipated as it no longer has Wykkyd's energy to feed it. Seeing her advantage, Raven held out her hands as a large black hand formed out of the ground, engulfing Kyd. "Rorek's nonverbal spells work like a charm..."

Raven's victory was short-lived, however, when she started feeling energy from her spell become drained. Widening her eyes, she saw her own spell get absorbed in front of her, with Kyd Wykkyd standing in the middle, now a complete black void. **_'Let me show you how to do that properly...'_**

Immittating Raven's motions, Kyd Wykkyd released an energy wave of his own. However, instead of blasting Raven, it changed the landscape. The white background as far as the eye can see became a solid pitch black, with something protruding out of his back Raven couldn't see exactly what it was as everything became barely visible, even to her demonic eyes. All she could make out was Kyd slowly moving towards her, yet she seemed to be rooted and unable to move.

 ** _'Welcome to my void.'_** A tingle ran through her back as Kyd telepathed it to her, yet it sounded far more menacing than she was used to.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Where did they go?!" Rorek looked around wildly, seeing a black orb swallow both of his students whole. "I didn't teach any of them that!"

 **"No, that is an innate ability belonging to the Asgeroth bloodline."** Malchior spoke calmly. **"You told them to fight with their all, and Lord Wykkyd is currently giving it his all."** Aza-Wrath gave a sniffle before crying out loudly on Malchior's back. **"No no no little one, don't fret! They are alright."** He began swinging his tail again as Rorek gave him a funny look.

"Never pictured you to have a soft spot for children."

 **"He is my Lord's son, and possibly my future lord should He and His Lady perish."**

"So you are just currying favor." Rorek gave slight snort. "I see you haven't changed."

 **"You don't know a damn thing about me, other than locking me in a book."** Malchior's eyes flared up in rage.

"You were killing people!"

 **"My Lord was murdered! How was I supposed to react?!"**

"You destroyed a Royal Shrine belonging to Baal! It was the only one in the whole universe! It's thanks to you that many don't even remember my Great One!"

As they continued to argue, neither noticed the return of an orb, followed by Kyd walking out of the pocket dimension whilst carrying an unconscious Raven. **_'I think we are done here... What's to eat?'_**

* * *

"Nice... Very... Nice." An angel walked around the very large tubes on the desolate and abandoned planet. "You have all grown at a considerable rate, in due part to magic and science. Oh, I only shudder to think what Zephiriah would have done if he could have seen you now..." Malachi grinned and put a hand on one of the tubes.

Inside were adult-sized, muscular beings. Five of them in total, each having a different set of black and white wings. Handsome and beautiful features decorated their bodies, though their eyes were closed. "To think you all were born merely three years ago... Rise and shine my Nephillim. It is time for your sustenance."

One by one, their eyes opened from within their glass and metal tubes. They shined brightly, intricately designed pentagrams as pupils, with black and white lights dancing off of them. Their skins were pale, yet had black stripes in certain areas with different patterns, resembling tribal tattoos. They turned to Malachi hungrily, which he complied to with glee as he channeled his magic into their confinements, feeding them from his power.

"Yes... Very nice..." He continued to coo encouragingly.

* * *

 **Alright guys, this was the Prologue! I hope you guys enjoy this, it's going to set the precedent for the story. Please Read and Review, I think you all will enjoy this story! Thank you!**


End file.
